Amy Sanders
'Amy Sanders '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Hell that Runs. She is a resident of Rock Hill and the younger sister of Gabriel Sanders and the current fiancé of Brock Nixon. Overview Amy is shown to be a serious, yet kind and caring young woman. She is incredibly loyal to those she is close to, and when there is any hint of harm that may come to them, she is willing to put her life on the line to protect them. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Amy's life before the apocalypse, except that she lived in Kentucky along with her brother Gabriel. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Amy and Gabriel encountered Brock and Brock's Father, and during this, Brock's father was killed and Brock started a relationship with Amy. Eventually, the three joined Rock Hill. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Amy makes her first appearance where she brings food down to a captive Quentin Dubois, and talks with him about Rock Hill. During the conversation, when Quentin insults Thomas Corvin, Amy suggests to listen to Thomas, which Quentin ignores. Later that night, Amy is revealed to have had enough of Thomas after the lumber yard incident, and, along with Brock and Gabriel, help Quentin escape Rock Hill along with them and eventually, Amy witnesses Jonathan's death at the hands of Thomas, and is horrified at this. When the group make it to the train station and Gabriel steps in a bear trap, Amy is able to help save him with a spanner wrench and get inside the station. Once inside however, she, along with the others, are held hostage by Gary Harrison, during which she panics when Gary begins investigating Gabriel's leg. Eventually, after Gary lets them go and helps them out, she gets onto the roof and helps distract the lurkers while Quentin gets to the train. When the train is stuck, Amy jumps from the roof and tosses Quentin the spanner wrench he used to help Gabriel, which allows him to get the train separated from the boxcar. After the lurkers are led away, Amy is about to be proposed to by Brock, but an intercepted radio call by Miroslav reveals Rock Hill has been breached, prompting Amy to want to go back, and is able to convince Quentin to join her. When a herd of lurkers arrive, Amy becomes furious at Gary when he suggests leaving behind Gabriel, and is the second to be set in the mine cart after she helps Gabriel inside, and also defends the group while they push the cart. At Rock Hill, he stays with Gabriel on top of the wall, and is able to survive the breach. She then comes back down with Gabriel and calls out Thomas for his murder of Jonathan and eventually witnesses Thomas's death at the hands of Seth. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Gabriel As the two are siblings, the two have a close relationship and care about each other deeply, as Amy, even while Gabriel is injured, refuses to leave Gabriel behind. She is also shown to be protective of him, as she risked her life by looking at Gary when he begins observing Gabriel's leg. Brock Brock and Amy are shown to be dating and as such, are very close with each other. Brock is also revealed to love Amy to the extent he wishes to marry her. He also is very protective of her, as seen when he begs Garrison not to hurt Amy. Quentin Dubois Currently, Quentin and Amy have a good relationship due to Quentin saving her brother Gabriel from lurkers and Amy helping Quentin escape from Rock Hill. Jonathan While never seen interacting, it can be presumed they have a good relationship due to Amy's shocked and saddened reaction to Jonathan's death. Thomas Corvin While seen interacting only briefly, it can be assumed that she dislikes Thomas very much due his arrogance and is saddened and shocked when Thomas murders Jonathan. However, she seems to understand his reasons, and admits that he's good at keeping people alive. Additionally, she is shocked over his death. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies Trivia * Amy is the first female amputee in the series. Category:Rock Hill Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Amputated Victims